Mirror of Magic
by Kuko-chan
Summary: Rated for lang. What happens when a mirror has the power to turn someone into the opposite gender? What happens when you throw Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan into the mix? Oh yeah...trouble! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mirror of Magic

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or any of the characters. They're all trademarks of the legendary Akira Toriyama-sama, so don't sue me! ~_^

****

Warnings: There's swearing, kissing and violence, but all in good humor! ENJOY!!

It was a pretty average day. Things were as peaceful as things would get. That is until our favourite Saiya-jin, Goku woke up. His days were really basic. Wake up, eat, train, eat, train, eat, and sleep. On some days, he would spar with Vegeta or Trunks, but other than that, he was a typical Saiya-jin. Goku headed downstairs to his kitchen and saw Chi-chi cooking up a storm, preparing a meal for her hungry Saiya-jins, Goku and Goten. Tomorrow was her birthday and she knew that if she were to get a gift, her family would have to think, which they couldn't do on an empty stomach. She was hoping that one of them would remember to get one anyway. If they didn't, that would be the fifth year in a row that they've forgotten. Goku sensed it and was more than willing to get a present.

"Morning, sweetheart. Hungry?" Chi-chi greeted her sleepy husband.

"Mmm. Smells great!" Goku replied. "Whatcha making?"

"Well, pork chops, mash potatoes, gravy…" the list went on. Goku took a seat and after a few minutes, Chi-chi gave him a couple of plates full of food. She watched him eat and her stomach started to grumble, but she ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Goku asked in between bites.

"No. I'm going on a special diet. I think I'm gaining a little too much fat on my hips. What do you think, honey?" 

Goku froze. _Oh no._ Goku thought to himself. _It's one of those female traps that Gohan told me about. If I agree with her, she'll think I'm calling her fat. But If I say she looks thin, she'll think I'm lying._ Jus then, Goten walked in.

"Um… ah, good ol' Goten. Let's ask him." Goku asked, trying to divert the question away from himself. "Do you think your mother's fat?" Chi-chi stared over at Goten. Behind her, Goku was shaking his head wildly.

"No time for talk," Goten replied. "Dr. Love has a patient. I've got a date with destiny. I'm gonna ask Bra out." Goten grabbed a couple of pork chops and was about to leave when Chi-chi stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my question!" she yelled.

"What was the question?" Goten squeaked.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"May I use a lifeline?"

"DO I?!"

"Um… may I poll the audience?" Next thing Goten knew, there was a frying pan slammed against his head.

"Did anyone get the license to that airplane?" Goten whined before he hit the floor. Chi-chi turned to Goku with murderous eyes. Goku panicked.

"CHI-CHI!! Calm down. You look just fine." Goku struggled to choose his words carefully. 

Chi-chi's expression softened and she left the room.

"Uh, Goten? You alright down there?" Goku asked as he helped his son up. "We need to get your mother a gift and quick. Something to make her think she's not fat."

"How 'bout a wish from the dragon?" Goten suggested.

"Nah, I don't wanna manipulate Chi-chi with a wish. Besides, how will we find all the dragonballs in one day?" Goku began thinking, which quickly lead to a headache. "Maybe something that allows her to see how thin she really is. Like one of those circus mirrors that make ya look ten pounds lighter!"

"Yeah! But where would we find one of those in one day?"

"I could try teleporting to the nearest retailer." Goku placed two fingers one his forehead and began concentrating. In a flash, he disappeared.

Next, Goku found himself in the middle of a forest. He saw a small, eerie looking shop in a clearing. _Great_ he thought happily. He walked into the shop and behind the counter stood a creepy old man.

"May I 'elp you?" the old man asked with an accent.

"Help," Goku muttered quietly, correcting the mistake. "Yeah, do you sell any mirrors that make a person look thinner? You know, one of those circus mirror." The old man smiled evilly. 

I 'ave just de ting." The old man walked to a back door and returned with a small handheld mirror.

"Dis will make you tink you're tinner. One glance. If you look twice, de spell will wear of. Take it. Only tree dollar. No tax."

Goku looked at the old crone oddly. Not only was his accent annoying, but he was selling an antique mirror for only three dollars. There was something strange about it all. Goku shrugged it off and pulled three dollars from his pocket. The old man accepted and handed over the mirror.

"Domo." Goku said politely.

"You're very welcome." Replied the old man with an evil smirk. Goku didn't know if he should be worried or happy that he found a great gift. He left the shop and glanced at the little mirror. The handle was made of gold with a shiny red trim around the glass. It was beautiful in it's own eerie way. Goku sighed and teleported right in front of his house. He walked in and said, "I'm home." Goten rushed into the room.

"So? Where is it?" Goten asked eagerly. Goku presented the mirror. Goten looked at it with shock and disappointment.

"That's IT??!!" he yelled in bewilderment. "You were supposed to get a full length mirror, not a puny hand plate! You stupid twit!" Goten was about to hit Goku over the head when Chi-chi walked in.

"Hi boys." She cheerfully said. Goku and Goten quickly fumbled around with the mirror to hide it.

"Goku, I'm going grocery shopping and I need a lift." She gave Goku the puppy dog face.

"Sure," replied Goku, unable to resist the puppy-dog look. As he walked by Goten, he handed the mirror off and whispered, "Look after it." Then he left. Goten stood in the middle of the room, confused as to what to do.

"What am I supposed to do with this mirror?" Goten asked himself as he gazed at himself in the mirror. "Spooky!" he said aloud. He shoved it in his back pocket.

"I think I'll go spar with Pan before I go to Bra's." Goten suggested to himself and left the house.

Goku walked aimlessly through aisles and aisles of food. Just walking by them made Goku hungry. He was in aisle three, where all the ice cream and sweets were. Chi-chi had suggested that they split up in order to get all the food items they needed in less time. Goku had decided to go get the treats. His entire cart was full of them. Goku opened up a freezer door and grabbed a dozen froze desserts which he tossed into his shopping cart. _I wonder what Chi-chi's up to?_ Goku thought. He continued down another aisle full of junk food and pop. Goku leisurely tossed roughly 8 bags of different potato chips and nachos into his cart. Then he grabbed 6 two-fours of pop and placed them carefully, so not to shake them. Last time he shook up a can a pop, it exploded in his face. He laughed at the thought of the entire case of pop exploding in Vegeta's face. _That would be funny._ He chuckled. Goku rounded the corner and was in the fruits and _vegeta_bles section. Goku laughed even harder. _Vegeta. Vegetable! Hey wait a minute. Kakorrot. Carrot. That's not funny!_ Goku smiled and quieted his giggles. He picked out some strawberries, plums, celery, carrots (ha), broccoli and other stuff. He narrowly avoided the radishes for personal reasons. Soon, he was very bored of going aisle after aisle looking for food. He figured he had enough, so went to go find Chi-chi. After looking through some aisles, he found her looking though soap opera magazines.

"Hey Chi-chi," Goku said. Chi-chi looked up from her magazine and said, "Excuse me. Have we met before?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"I don't seemed to recall who you are, miss. Did you go to the same school as I did or something?" Chi-chi asked, truthfulness in her voice.

"Nani?! MISS?!! Hey, stop playing with me Chi-chi. It's me, Goku." Chi-chi squinted at him.

"Do you know it's a crime to pretend you're someone you're not. Especially if the one you speak of is the opposite sex!"

"NANI??!! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Listen 'Miss. Whoever you are', there isn't a chance in hell that you could pass as a guy, okay?"

"Chi-chi, stop it! It's really me! GOKU!!" Chi-chi frowned, but it quickly disappeared.

"Oh my Kami! It _is_ you. I'm so sorry. What did you do to yourself?! You're a female!"

"WHAT???!!!" Goku began feeling faint and put _her_ hands on her head. _She_ felt long hair. It went down to her back. She gasped as she glanced slowly down her body. 

"I have freaking BREASTS!!" Goku screamed in a girl voice.

"Goku, shhh. Someone might hear you!" Chi-chi hissed. "Let's just pay for our stuff and leave. We can sort this out at home." She ushered Goku to the cashier. They loaded their items on the converter belt. The total came to about 278 items which cost around $424.

"Wow, that's a lot less than what we usually spend." Chi-chi whispered to Goku. She quickly paid and gathered her food into another cart. When they got out side, a couple of teenagers whistled at Goku. She blushed uncontrollably.

"Shut your pie holes!" Chi-chi yelled in defense for Goku.

"What are ya, a lesbian?" one teenage joked. Chi-chi growled. She was about to turn on them when Goku stopped her.

"Let's just go, please." Goku pleaded. Chi-chi nodded. Goku pick her and the shopping cart up and flew away, leaving a confused group of teenagers behind.

"I gotta stop doing this crack." One teenager said aloud. The others nodded in agreement.

Goten soon arrived at Gohan's house and walked in without knocking.

"Hi everyone!" He announced. "Where's Pan at?"

"Oh hi Goten." Videl greeted the demi-saiya-jin. "Pan's out back." Goten nodded a thank you and headed to the backyard. Out there, he saw Pan dancing to some good music.

"Nice moves." Goten joked.

"Goten san?!" Pan yelped. "How long ave you been standing there? What are you doing here?"

"I'm insulted. Can't an uncle visit his niece? Besides, I want your opinion on this gift for your obaasan." Goten pulled out the mirror and showed it to Pan, who snatched it out of his hands.

"It's gorgeous. Absolutely lovely." Pan awed.

"You know, you don't have to lie." Goten muttered.

"I mean it. Did you pick it out?"

"No, tousan did. I didn't think he had it in him."

"Neither did I," Pan diverted her glance and place the mirror on the table next to her. "This isn't the only reason you came, right?" Goten smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"You've got that look in your eyes that says 'I wanna spar'.

"You know me too well, Panny." He dropped into his fighting stance. Pan did the same. It became a staring contest until Pan made the first move. She lunged at Goten with her fists drawn. Goten responded by blocking and returning with a kick. Pan dodged easily. She jumped into the air and fired a ki blast. Goten blocked and jumped after her. They faced off with a series of punches and kicks.

"TIMEOUT!!" Pan screamed. Goten froze in mid-punch. Pan had her eyes covered and was squealing in pain.

"Something whipped me in the face." She moaned in pain. "It wasn't my hair. My hair's tied back." She unshielded her eyes and stared in fear at Goten.

"Pan, what wrong?" Goten asked, not noticing that his voice was higher pitched.

"Goten san?" Pan whispered. "I don't believe it. I don't believe it. I don't believe it."

"You don't believe what?" Goten asked, getting impatient.

"You're a… you're a…" Pan trailed off and looked horrified. "A girl!" she finished.

"NANI??!! Goten screamed. He grabbed the mirror of the table a looked at his reflection. Sure enough, there was a reflection of a female.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed like a sissy. "Is this some kind of joke? Please tell me this is a joke." Goten pleaded. _She_ felt _her_ knees get weak and she continued to stare in the mirror in disbelief. Then she fainted.

"GOTEN!!" Pan yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror of Magic

Chapter 2

"Goku, how did it happen?!" Chi-chi yelled.

"How should I know?" Goku yelled back. They had been fighting every since they had gotten home. Chi-chi was upset at her 'husband' because of her condition. She was so worried that they might not be able to get her back to normal, let alone find out how it happened. There just weren't enough clues.

"We should call everyone immediately. I'll tell them what happened." Chi-chi scampered into the kitchen. Goku sat down on the couch in her living room. She began worrying about how her change would affect her relationship with Chi-chi. She spotted a mirror across the room and realized…she hadn't seen what she looked like as a girl (audience falls over anime style). She walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and gazed into it. She saw a woman with long black hair that spiked at the top, similar to her original hairstyle. Her gi seemed to fit inward perfectly, revealing all her curves. Her eyelashes were longer and her eyes looked shinier. She liked the way she looked. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Goku thought to herself.

"Goku!" Chi-chi shouted from the kitchen. "Come quick! Something bad has happened to Goten!" Goku ran into the kitchen.

"What? What is it?" Goku panicked. She looked at their pictophone (I made that up. It means visual phone). Videl was on the screen. She looked very scared.

"Goku! Is that you?!" she shrieked. Goku laughed nervously. "Looks like the same thing happened to you!" A look of shock crossed both Goku and Chi-chi's faces. 

"What are you talking about?" they said at the same time.

"Goten is a girl!" Videl cried. "He was sparring with Pan and she said his hair grew almost instantly and whipped her in the eyes. She thought at first that her eyes were playing games on her, but Goten looked at himself in a mirror and sure enough, Goten was a girl. I don't know what to say." Goku and Chi-chi remained silent. They were too shocked to say anything. To break the silence, Videl spoke up.

"So what happened to Goku?" she asked.

"Oh." Chi-chi snapped back into reality. "I don't know. We were shopping for food and I suggested that were split up to cover more ground. Next time I saw him, or rather _her_, she was a female." Chi-chi looked like she was going to cry. 

"Videl, we're going to your house." Goku spoke up.

"Okay. I'll inform Gohan that you're coming. Bye." The screen went blank. Chi-chi burst out in tears. 

"Why do things like this always happen to my family?" she cried out. She got up and headed to the front hall. After getting her jacket on, she walked outside and noticed that Goku wasn't following.

"Goku? Honey, are you alright?" she called. There was no response. Chi-chi walked back into the house and found Goku sitting at the table, doing nothing.

"Aren't you coming to Gohan-kun's house?" Chi-chi questioned. Goku looked up and tried to smile but failed.

"I'm too ashamed to confront my son like this." Goku whispered. Chi-chi gasped.

"No, honey, he's your son. He'll understand what you're going through. And besides, his brother is going through it also. Don't be ashamed." Chi-chi embraced Goku. Goku sighed but suddenly pulled away.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Chi-chi asked.

"This isn't right." Goku responded. "It doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking- oh… I see." Chi-chi understood. Goku, who was now a female, felt like hugging another girl was strange and unusual. She didn't want to get too close. For some reason, Goku felt much more scared than any monster could ever do.

"Goku, it alright to show your emotions to me." Chi-chi whispered. "I won't think any less of you if you do. To me, you're still the same Goku. Please don't feel embarrassed around me."

"Chi-chi, I'm sorry. Gomen, gomen. It'll never happen again. I just don't feel like we should get too close, you know what I mean?" Chi-chi nodded.

"Let's go. Videl and Gohan must be expecting us." Goku smiled and left the house with Chi-chi close by. Goku picked her up and they flew off.

"How's Goten?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Well, he, or should I say she, suffered a minor black out. Nothing serious that we should worry our little heads on." Videl replied. "How's Pan taking it. She kinda lost an uncle but gained an aunt." Videl chuckled over her joke, but Gohan found it anything but funny.

"Loosen up, sweetie pie. It's called a joke. Remember?" Videl stared him in the eyes.

"Sorry." Gohan looked at his brother that was now a sister who was lying on the couch. _I can't believe this is happening. First my brother, now my dad. What is going on here?_ Gohan's thoughts were broken when the phone rang. Videl went over and picked up the pictophone and set it to sound only.

"Mushi mushi, Son residents. Oh, hi Bulma-san…uh hun…you don't say… uh hun…oh…Bulma-san, you're not gonna believe what just happened." There was a long pause. "NO!!" Videl shrieked.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan asked. Videl covered the receiver and said, "Bulma thinks that Pan is pregnant!" She got back on the phone.

"I assure you, Bulma, Pan is not pregnant. This is worse."

"How can anything be worse than my little girl getting pregnant?!" Gohan yelled. Videl put her finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Some how, Goten and Goku have been turned into girls!" Videl said calmly. After half a second, she pulled the phone from her ear and loud laughter could be heard from the receiver. Ten seconds later, the laughing stopped and Videl put the phone back against her ear. There was another pause.

"Please Bulma-san, I-…Bulma…it's no joke. I'm dead serious. They're girls." Videl paused and tapped a few buttons on the phone, which brought up the screen with Bulma.

"Hi Gohan!" Bulma greeted.

"Bulma-san, this is no time for fun and games." Gohan growled. "My brother may be in danger of something." Videl turned the screen so it was facing the unconscious Goten.

"Oh sweet Dende! Is that Goten?!" Bulma freaked.

"`Fraid so. I don't understand how it happened, but he's a she now." Videl said. Bulma gasped.

"I'll be right over as soon as possible!" Bulma cried and the screen went blank. Videl sighed.

"We'd better move Goten upstairs. I just hope Pan's taking okay." She whispered as she looked up at the ceiling.

Up in Pan's room, Pan sat on her bed, going though a photo book. She looked at the pictures of her and Goten. For some reason, she had a feeling that she wouldn't see Goten back to normal for a long while.

"I'd better go change the cloths on Goten's forehead." Pan got up and headed to the bathroom. She pulled a clean white cloth from the closet and placed it in the sink. She looked up in the mirror and gasped. Suddenly, she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Gohan and Videl raced upstairs to find out what happened to Pan. Instead of find Pan, they discovered a boy who looked roughly about 15 years old and had a haircut similar to the one Gohan had when he went to planet Namek. His hair was black a midnight, as were his eyes. The boy looked scared and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't.

"Who are you?!" Gohan growled. The boy's eyes began to water.

"Tousan," the boy whispered. "It's me, Pan." Videl gasped and fainted. Gohan caught her and looked up at the boy who claimed to be Pan.

"How do I know if it's really you?" Gohan demanded.

"I'm your daughter! I shouldn't have to prove myself to you!" The boy shouted. Gohan stared at him for a few seconds.

"Pan?" he asked, not sure if her should trust this stranger. 

"Please, tousan. You have to remember me. I'm your only daughter." Pan began to cry. Gohan was now sure that this boy was his daughter.

"What happened?" Gohan asked quietly.

"I don't know." Pan whispered in between sobs. "I was going to wash Goten's forehead, and when I looked in the mirror, I saw the reflection of a guy." Pan began to tremble. Gohan placed Videl softly on the floor and walked over to Pan. He looked into _his_ eyes and hugged him.

"Everything's gonna be alright. You're tough. You're not gonna let a little personality change affect that are you?" Gohan smiled. "Until we're able to find out how these all happened, I guess you'll have to put up with being a boy." Gohan patted Pan's back. Pan smiled.

"You're right. And maybe as a boy, I'll be able to go Super Saiya-jin!" Pan cheered.

"Well, let's not give our hopes up." Gohan said. But Pan's ambitions to become the first female super Saiya-jin were just too great to ignore. Now that she was a guy, she was more confident about her abilities.

Soon, Bulma arrived with Vegeta, Trunks and Bra. They sat down in the living room and waited for Goku and Chi-chi to show up. 

"So what's the big surprise, huh? Some new monster or something?" Vegeta asked, impatiently.

"Oh shut up, you over grown monkey!" Bulma shouted. "All you think of is fighting!"

"Look who's talking you fragile piece of mudball crap!" Vegeta retorted.

"Why you-" Bulma was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Everyone stared as Chi-chi walked in with an unknown girl.

"Hi everybody. Sorry we're late. Goku got hungry."

"Well, where is he? Did he eat himself on the way here?" Vegeta demanded. The girl beside Chi-chi began to blush.

"No, as a matter of fact, you're looking at 'her'." Chi-chi cooly said as she pointed at the girl.

"Hi," Goku said shyly. Everyone looked at her, blank expressions on their faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Vegeta growled. "Kakorrot's a guy. Are you blind woman?"

"Hey, don't talk to Chi-chi that way!" Goku scoffed.

"Who's gonna make me. You? Look at yourself, Kakorrot. You're a freaking girl. For Dende's sake, you probably couldn't even take off the lid off a jar in that body." Vegeta smirked.

"Maybe, but I can take your head off any time!"

"Hey, HEY!! We didn't invite you over to start a fight!" Gohan yelled. "You're here because we need to figure out why this happened!"

"That's right." Bulma agreed. "Is Goten alright?"

"Ohmigoodness!!" Chi-chi screamed. "I totally forgot about him, I mean her!" Chi-chi rushed up stairs.

"HER?!" Trunks shrieked. "Goten's a girl too?" Trunks burst out laughing and soon Bra joined in.

"That's not funny!" Goku yelled. "Just wait until it happens to you, then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

"Are you threatening me. She's gonna turn me into a girl!" Trunks jumped behind the couch and hid.

"STOOOOPPPPP IT!!!" yelled a small voice. Everyone looked around. Pan emerged from the kitchen. "You're all being SELFISH!!"

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta hissed.

"Of coarse you don't recognize me. Whatever it is that turned Goten-san and ojiisan into girls has affected me. I'm supposed to be Pan." Trunks burst out laughing again from behind the couch. Pan immediately got angry and fired a ki blast over the couch at Trunks. There was an 'ow' heard and a crispy burnt Trunks stood up and coughed. He laughed nervously, afraid that another blast would find its way to his face. 

"Please, people. Let's try to stay focused." Videl pleaded. She turned her attention to Goku and Pan "First of all, we know what you three were doing. Goten was sparring, Goku was shopping and Pan was washing a cloth. Now what do all those things have in common?" There was no response. 

"Maybe they were exhausted?" Bra suggested.

"Hmm…that could be it. Pan, were at all tired before you began your task?" Videl questioned.

"Not really. Just upset at what happened to Goten." Pan replied.

"How 'bout you, Goku?"

"I was hungry. And bored." she responded.

"What about Goten? Pan, what do you think he was feeling before the accident?"

"Well, he was kinda disappointed." Pan said, trying to be as helpful as possible "And he wanted to spar."

"Well, let's cross emotions of our list." said Bulma.

"Oh, I give up." Videl cried as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Hey everybody!" Chi-chi yelled from upstairs. "Goten's awake. I'll get her downstairs."

After a few minutes, Goten came downstairs. Everyone gasped at the sight. Goten look very similar to Goku, but her hair chose to flatten itself more. She was wearing her regular green sweater and jeans, which were too baggy in her current state. The sweater revealed a little too many curves for Goten's liking. She blushed when she saw everyone and ran back upstairs, only to get dragged back down by Chi-chi. Trunks sarcastically whistled and made catcalls at Goten.

"Hey shut up! Would ya like a homemade knuckle sandwich?" Goten threatened.

"You sound like a sissy, man, I mean girl." Trunks chuckled. Goten hissed and was about to punch Trunks when her fist was stopped by Chi-chi.

"No fighting in the house." She ordered Goten. Goten sulked and sat down beside Goku.

"Who's she?" Goten asked, pointing at Goku. 

"Baka. I'm your father!" Goku muttered. Goten was shocked. She diverted her glance over to Pan.

"And him?" she asked.

"You better watch where you point that thing. It's me, Pan." He glumly replied.

"Whoa, hold on one minute! Why are they the opposite sex like me?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Gohan answered.

"This is way too confusing." Bulma whined. "Can we call them something else?"

"Like what?" Videl asked.

"Well, how about Pan could be Pat instead?" Bulma suggest. "He's gonna need to enroll in school eventually. And same with Goten. Any ideas for her name?"

"Hey, to make it easy to remember, let call her Golenn. You know, Goten, Golenn? Get it?" Trunks helpfully suggested. 

"Goku…Yoku…Yolee. That's it!" Bra shouted. "We can call Goku-san Yolee-chan."

"Bra, you're brilliant!" Goku cried. "I like that name."

"So now I'm Pat in public?" Pan asked.

"Yep. And Goten is Golenn." Videl answered. "So Pat-kun, if we can't figure out what happened within a week, we're enrolling you into school, same with you Golenn-chan. Got it?"

"We could say that Yolee is Chi-chi's cousin from out of town." Gohan said. "And Golenn and Pat are her children."

"Oh, so now I'm a mother of two, eh?" Yolee asked sarcastically. "This is just smegging great."

"HEY!!" Chi-chi yelled. "Watch your language. There are kids in the room."

"I bet tousan's been swearing since he was a kid." Golenn laughed. Vegeta snorted.

"You know," Vegeta spoke up. "You shouldn't call Kakorrot that in public or you might wind up in a loony bin." Trunks snickered.

"Well you should stop calling him Kakorrot." Trunks giggled. Vegeta raised his fist but was stopped by Bulma. She shook her head 'no'.

"Should we tell Kurinin, Juuhachi and the others what happened?" Chi-chi asked.

"Definitely." Videl answered. She got up and headed to the pictophone. "I'll call the Kame House." After a few seconds of ringing, Master Roshi picked up and his face appeared on the screen.

"Kame House! How may I help you?" Master Roshi greeted. "Oh, hi Videl. How's everything?"

"Not good." Videl replied. "Listen, is Kurinin there?"

"Well, lemmie check." There was a long pause and Kurinin's showed up.

"Hey, Kurinin speaking. Yes?" he said.

"Hi Kurinin. We have a crisis. You won't believe me if I told you, but…Goku and Goten are girls and Pan's a guy."

"Uh…you're joking, right?"

"No joke. Get over here right away."

"Alright. I'll be right there. Later." The screen went blank. Videl turned to her guests.

"Well, now begins another waiting game." Everyone groaned.

"Speaking of games, why don't we play one!" Bulma cheered. There was a chorus of 'no's.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Trunks asked, full of curiosity.

"This," Golenn said as she pulled out the small hand mirror for Chi-chi. "It's for kaasan. I think she's gonna love it." Trunks looked into it.

"Wow. It IS nice. Where'd you get it?" Trunks breathed.

"Tousan found it at an old shop for only three dollars. You can't tell my kaasan. It's a surprise." Golenn said proudly.

"I wish I had an old hand mirror to give to my kaasan." Trunks moped.

"Don't sweat it. Maybe tousan'll get one for you."

"Hey, what are you showing him!" Bra whined. "I wanna see too." Golenn groaned and passed the mirror to Bra. She looked in and awed at it.

"It's beautiful. This would be perfect to put my make-up on."

"Yeah, on that twenty pound puff ball you call a face." Golenn muttered.

"Hey, you'll need make-up too, now that you're a girl, unless you're proud of that ugly face of yours." 

Soon, the doorbell rang and Videl went to answer it.

"Kurinin! Juuhachi! Hey everybody! It's so good to see you. Come in." Videl cheered.

"Where's Goku?" Kurinin asked frantically. Yolee walked around the corner and faced her friend.

"Hi buddy." She said, trying to sound happy. "Looking for me?" Juuhachi, Marron and Kurinin stood dumbfounded with shocked looks on their faces. Master Roshi and Yamcha, one the other hand, were completely mesmerized on Yolee's body.

"Hey! Quit it you two!" Yolee shouted at the perverts.

"Oh, sorry Goku!" Master Roshi apologized.

"Actually, you should call me Yolee."

"Yolee? Why?" Yamcha asked.

"Because if you call me Goku, I'll knock you upside the head and call you a moron."

"That's no answer, Goku." Before Yamcha knew it, he was hit upside the head.

"Moron." Yolee yelled.

"Could we please stay FOCUSED?!" Videl screamed out of frustration. Everyone immediately quieted down. Videl glared at her new guests. "Either you shut up and sit down or you get the hell of my property!" Kurinin, Juuhachi, Marron, Yamcha and Master Roshi ran to the living room and sat down. Videl's frown turned into a smile and she walked into the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Yamcha asked Gohan.

"It's probably just stress." Gohan replied. Yamcha nodded and looked around at Pat and Golenn.

"I suppose you guys have changed as well?" Master Roshi inquired.

"Noo. We're the same as we were before." Pat muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Master Roshi asked.

"Nothing." 

"…"

"Anyways, why'd you guys come in the first place?" Golenn asked.

"We're here to help if we can." Kurinin spoke up.

"Oh my Kami, is that YOU Pan?" Marron shrieked.

"Marron! Thank Dende you're here. I don't think I can take this." Pat said back. "I can't ware good clothes anymore. Being a guy sucks!"

"Hey!" all the guys yelled.

"Oops. Gomen." Pat blushed. "Oh, Marron, you have to call me Pat in public. And call Goten Golenn-chan."

"Why?"

"You don't want people to think you're strange or something, calling a girl some guy name."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"So," Chi-chi said. "Who's staying for dinner?" Everyone but Vegeta yelled a 'yes'. Vegeta simply snorted.

"Pat, Golenn, Yolee, you guys are going to help me." Chi-chi grinned. The other three groaned.

After a filling supper, they were ready to talk things over. They sat in the living room, waiting for someone to speak. Pat was siting beside Bra and Marron on one couch. Golenn was siting beside Trunks on the another couch. Kurinin was sitting beside Yolee and Juuhachi on the floor. Chi-chi, Bulma, Videl and Gohan all sit on the other couch. Yamcha and master Roshi sat on the floor near Pat.

"Who wants to do the dishes?" Chi-chi asked cheerfully. No response was given. "Oh come on. It's not that hard." Still nothing. "Fine. I'll volunteer… Trunks and Bra!" Chi-chi chose.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Bra hissed.

"Yeah, I demand a recount!" Trunks growled.

"No recounts! Just do it." Chi-chi snarled back. "The sooner you do them, the better. They're not going to do themselves." Vegeta snickered at Trunks and Bra. The pair got up and headed to the kitchen. Soon, the gang heard the water start. Then they heard Trunks and Bra start to argue over who should do what. 

"Oh for Dende's sake." Chi-chi yelled in frustration. "Can't they do anything on their own? I'd like to see them one day alone." Chi-chi got up and went to the kitchen. "Okay you two." She said the demi-saiya-jins. "Trunks, you wash, and Bra, you dry. Got it?" The two groaned. Bra began washing and Trunks began drying.

"Hey, did you two hear me?" Chi-chi scowled. "I said Trunks washes and Bra dries."

"That's what were doing!" Bra said. "I'm washing and Bra's drying." Chi-chi blinked.

"What in Kami's name did you just say?"

"I wash and Bra dries." Bra said.

"Bra, do you know that you just said you wash and you dry?"

"Hey, Chi-chi-san, I know you have trouble remembering names, but you can't mistake me for Bra." Bra said. Bra looked over at Trunks and screamed.

"AAAHHH!! You're ME!!" Bra screamed.

"What?!" Trunks looked at Bra. He, too, screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!!"

"What's going on in there?" Gohan asked. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Bra and Trunks pointing at each other.

"Gohan-san! I'm a girl!" screamed obviously Trunks. She was wearing gray shorts, blue shirt and tan vest. They were all very baggy on her. Bra, who was now a guy, was wearing a tank top and a red skirt. He was very embarrassed. 

"What the HELL is going on here?!" Bra screamed in his new male voice. "I look like Trunks!"

"No you don't, dog face!" Trunks yelped. "My hair's suppose to be purple."

"Who cares? I'm still a guy!"

"Not much of a guy!"

"Look who's taking, she-male!"

"Hey! You're asking for it!"

"Oh goodness," Chi-chi groaned. "Even when they're in danger, they fight." Bra and Trunks continued to fight for a few more minutes until everyone raced into the kitchen and gasped. Golenn broke the silence by laughing.

"You idiot!" she chuckled. "How'd you get yourself into this one?"

"GOLENN!!" Chi-chi roared. "Please be more considerate to others."

"What? Why should I?" Golenn asked. "He treated me like an ass when he first saw me like this."

"Well," Yolee started. "At least our family isn't the only ones suffering from the gender bender disease." She began laughing and was hit in the head by Chi-chi. Bulma sighed sorrowfully and looked at her kids.

"We should probably come up with some clever names for you two. Let's head into the living room." Bulma motioned them to the living room. Everyone took their original spots and listened to Bulma.

"Okay gang, it seems that everyone is being affected by this gender disease." Bulma began. There was some chatter, but every soon quieted down. "I have an idea that should work! The dragonballs!" A few people cheered.

"Kaasan, you're a gienius!" Bra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Bulma dazed. "Anyways, here's the plan. Tomorrow we'll begin our search. Since Pan, Bra, and Goten can't go to school anyway, call in sick for them Gohan."

"Will do." Gohan replied.

"Good and Trunks, I'll call in sick for you and me."

"Thanks kaasan." Trunks whispered.

"Next, we begin our search. I'll get the dragon radar for everyone to see. You guys have to take a good look, cause I can't let you take it with you. There's only one. Anyway, we should have this all resolved by Monday, seeing as this is Thursday."

"Great plan!" Yolee cheered.

"What about our names?" whined Trunks.

"Oh yeah!" Bulma remembered. "Hmm…hey guys, what's to opposite of swimming trunks?" Everyone fell over anime style.

"Bikini, I think." Yamcha spoke up.

"Hey, I kinda like that name." Trunks said.

"What about the opposite of bra?" asked Bulma.

"Girder belt?" Yamcha suggest.

"You know Yamcha," Bulma hissed. "That's why I dumped you. You're only good for the first use." Golenn cracked up.

"That was hilarious, Bulma-san!" she sniffed, trying to stop her giggles.

"Boxers!" Bra cried out.

"Nani?" everyone asked at the same time.

"That's what the opposite of bra is, Boxers." Bra explained. "I love it. My name is Boxers now!"

"Well, okay, if that's what you want." Said Bulma. 

"Now then, since that's settled, we should all get some sleep for tomorrow." Chi-chi said.

"Why, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Yolee asked.

"Don't you start with me!" Chi-chi growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror of Magic

Chapter 3

"Stop hitting me!" whined the girl turn Trunks. Bra, who is being called Boxers now, was testing his new strength on his defenseless big sister.

"I can't help it, Trunks." Boxers chuckled. "You just so weak. I can even sense your ki."

"You can't call me Trunks anymore or people will think you're strange, not that people didn't already think you're strange. You have to call me Bikini."

"By the way, kaasan? What's our background story?" Boxers asked.

"Hmm? Oh." Bulma snapped into reality. She was wondering who would do such a thing and turn her kids into the opposite gender. "You're my cousins from outta town. You're brother and sister. If anyone asks how you know Yolee, say you're from the same town as Pat, Golenn and her." Bulma smiled at her lie. "If we're lucky, we won't have to use that story very long." Bulma steered the car around a corner. They were all in the skycar and driving home. Boxers and Bikini sat in the back annoying the hell out of each other. Vegeta had said that Trunks had lost all his pride as soon as he turned into the girl form. She was nowhere near amused at the situation. _Something bad always happens to me. First I was born, then Buu, then those stupid gay freaks start hitting on me when I'm 14, and then the search for the ultimate dragonballs. The list just goes on and on and on…_Bikini snapped out of her thought when she was punched on her arm.

"Ow! Boxers! What the hell did you do that for?"

"That's B Master to you, girlie!" Boxers laughed.

"Oh, and what does the B stand for? Bone head?" Bikini growled. "Bark face, barf breath, butt crease?" Boxers punched Bikini's arm again. It quickly turned into a free-for-all punching fest. Vegeta, in the front seat, was cheering both on. Bulma made a sharp turn and screeched to a halt on the side of the road.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Bulma screamed. "I have had it up to here with you're bickering and squabbling like little children. Bikini, you're 26 for Dende's sake and Boxers, act you're age and not you're shoe size. You're 17. Vegeta! Stop encouraging them. Don't you know anything about being a responsible adult for once?" Vegeta snickered. Bulma sighed and started up the car again. It stalled and went dead.

"Damn." Bulma muttered. "Everyone out. The car's dead. We'll fly." Everyone hopped out of the car and Bulma capsulized it. She put the small capsule in her pocket and walked over to Vegeta. He lifted her up and slowly rose up to the sky. Bikini followed suit and did the same. Surprisingly, Boxers too rose above. Vegeta and Bikini stared in disbelief.

"Since when do you know how to fly?" Bikini asked, full of curiosity. Boxers glanced at her and smiled.

"My secret." Boxers whispered and flew ahead of everyone. "Race ya, Bikini!" She took up the offer and franticly flew after her brother. Bulma sighed and Vegeta smirked.

"What's so goddamn funny?" Bulma growled.

"I thought they'd be too embarrassed to even show their faces in public, but here they are, not at all shy or discouraged from their little _change_."

"You'd better shut up! It might happen to you." Bulma threatened.

"Is that so?" Vegeta let go of Bulma and she dropped about two feet before Vegeta grabbed her arm again.

"AAHH!! YOU BAKA!!" Bulma smacked him upside the head. He simply smiled.

"Kaasan, how long do you think this'll last?" Pan asked, now known as Pat. Videl shock her head and shrugged.

"I don't know, honey. Soon, I hope."

"Okay, I gotta ask something!" Yolee piped up. "Um…is it possible for one of us new girls to get…pregnant?" she asked shyly.

"Well, I suppose that's possible." Gohan replied. "The female reproductive systems come naturally with the body and-"

"HEY!! You're beginning to freak me out here!" Yolee squeaked.

"Gomen" Gohan apologized. "Anyways, are you three staying long?" he asked, referring to Chi-chi, Golenn and Yolee.

"Hai." Chi-chi answered. "There's no point in leaving if we're coming back 7 hours later."

"Okay, so I'll set up a bed for you guys. Or should I say girls." Gohan chuckled. Golenn frowned and punched her brother on the shoulder.

"Anyways! We shouldn't have too much to worry about. Let's get some sleep." Chi-chi said.

"Sleep is good." Muttered Pat.

"Trunks?" Bra whispered.

"Yeah?" Trunks replied.

"Remember when we were kids? And I used to have nightmares about Buu and other monsters. I would go to your room and you'd sing me to sleep. Do you still sing?"

"Not really." 

"Why not? You've got a great voice."

"I guess I'm saving it."

"For who?"

"No one."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. They seem to be saying someone's name."

"…"

"Don't hid it Trunks. You love her, don't you?"

"Love who?"

"You know. Now she's perfect for you." Bra paused. "Will you sing to me?"

"I can't sing anymore."

"Sure you can. Just try." Trunks thought about it. She cleared her throat and decided to sing her favourite band, BT.

__

No words. No talk, we'll go dreaming.

__

No pain. No hurt, we'll go dreaming.

Take my hand and come with me. Close your eyes and dream…

"You are Bikini now." Bra whispered. "Your love has changed. So have you."

The voice of Bra drifted away until Trunks couldn't hear him anymore.

"Love who?!" She yelled franticly.

Suddenly, Trunks woke up and realized it was all just a dream. _Dreaming…_ She thought to herself. _I was dreaming._ She wondered if the dream was trying to tell her something. _Love who?_ She asked herself. She pondered about that last thing Bra said. _My love has changed? How and who?_ Trunks dismissed the thought and got ready to search for the dragonballs.

"Mushi Mushi! Orange High School secretary speaking!" said a perky young girl.

"Hi. This is Son Gohan speaking. Pan won't be able to make it to school today. She has a cold."

"Alright! Son Pan will be marked absent." Replied to secretary. "Bai bai!"

Gohan hung up the phone and Chi-chi picked it up to call in sick for Goten. Almost the same conversation happened except it was Son Goten who was absent. Everyone was there except for Bulma and her kids and naturally Vegeta. 

"Done!" Chi-chi cheered. "Where Bulma and the family?"

"She said she'd be here at…" Videl trailed off. "Oh great! We didn't give them a time! I'll go call them." Videl made the phone call and after a few short minutes, the doorbell rang. Chi-chi answered the door and Bulma walked in with her two kids behind her.

"Hi! Sorry we're late." She said.

"No, it was my fault." Videl piped in. Bikini slipped past her mother and got beside her friend.

"Psst… hey Golenn. I had the weirdest dream last night." Bikini whispered.

"About what?" Golenn asked.

"Well, it started off in this black void. Boxers and me were sitting on the ground but we weren't calling each other by our code names. He was asking me to sing for him, the way I did when we were kids. I told him that I was saving my voice and he asked for who. I told him no one, but he said I was lying and my eyes were saying someone's name. I had no idea what he was talking about and then he asked 'Do you still love her?' I said love who, and he said I knew."

"Whoa! Trippy!"

"Yeah. Then he asked me to sing again. I began singing this old song about dreaming and when I finished, he said 'You are Bikini now. You have changed and so has your love.' What do you think he was talking about?" Golenn pondered for a few seconds.

"I have no idea. Who do you love?"

"I don't know. No one really."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!!" Bikini shouted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Gomen." 

"Alright everyone!" Bulma spoke. "Here's the dragon radar. Take a good look." Everyone crowded around Bulma. "I'll assign a dragonball to each group. Number one goes to Vegeta, Bikini and Gohan. Number 2 goes to Golenn, Pat and Videl. Number 3 goes to Boxers, Yolee and me and because it's so far, we'll take the dragon radar. We've already got number four thanks to Yolee. Master Roshi, Marron and Juuhachi can get number five. Number six goes to Yamcha, Kurinin and Chi-chi. And last but not least, number six goes to Piccolo, Mr. Satan and Uubu."

"Oh goody." Piccolo muttered sarcastically. 

"Okay! Ready? Let's go." Bulma cheered. Everyone headed out the door and took flight. Well, almost everyone took flight. Mr. Satan was left on the ground by Piccolo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirror of Magic

Chapter 4

"I think we're close." Called Yolee. She was wandering through the woods with Bulma and Boxers. "The dragon radar says that it's right here." Yolee looked up and saw something glittery stuck in a tree. "There it is." She pulled the orange sphere from the tree as it shimmered in the sun. "That was easy. Let's go." Bulma nodded and hopped into Boxers' arms. As they took off, the tree that Yolee got the dragonball from fell over. (Hey, it could happen.)

"Found it!" shouted Pat. Him, Golenn and Videl were swimming in a small lake looking for the dragonball. Pat had retrieved it quickly.

"Good," whined Golenn. "Cause any longer in here and I think I would've shivered to death! It's freezing!!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Videl laughed as she splashed some water at Golenn. Golenn groaned and hovered above the water, using her ki to dry herself off. Videl and Pat did the same and the trio left.

Piccolo grunted as he carried around Mr. Satan on his back.

"How much longer till we find the dragonball?" complained Mr. Satan.

"You're not the one carrying a fat oaf on your back?" Piccolo grumbled under his breath. He lowered to the ground and dropped Mr. Satan off his back. "Start searching."

"Where?" Satan whined.

"Anywhere. Everywhere! Just look!" Piccolo growled impatiently.

"Found it."

"Nani?!"

"I said I found it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's a dragonball?"

"YES!" shouted Satan. "Can we leave now?" Piccolo could believe it. Mr. Satan of all people actually found the dragonball in two seconds flat. Impossible!

"Fine." Piccolo grumbled. Urgent to get this mission over with, he had Uubu carry Mr. Satan this time.

Soon, all the dragonballs were collected at Capsule Corp. Bulma stepped forward to summon the Eternal Dragon.

"Come forth Dragon and grant my wish!" she called out. The dragonballs began to glow. The sky went black and a bright flash appeared. Soon, it dimmed and the dragon was waiting.

"I am Shenlon, the Eternal Dragon. I can grant three wishes."

"Dragon, my children and friends have been changed into the opposite gender and we wish for them to change back." The dragon was silent for a moment.

"It can not be done." He said a last.

"Why not?!" yelled Yolee.

"Because it is beyond my power. Whatever it was that changed you is much more powerful than I."

"I can't believe it!" whimpered Golenn. "So I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Dragon!" called Bulma. "Can you locate the source of the power?"

"No." he responded. "I am unable to locate this power source." Bulma sighed.

"I'm so, so sorry you guys." She apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Videl comforted Bulma.

"It is." Vegeta muttered.

"Shut your pie hole!" Bulma growled.

"Hey, we still have three wishes." Pat said.

"Oh yeah!" Videl brightened. "What should we wish for."

"Clothes!" Boxers said immediately.

"A hair cut!" yelled Bikini.

"Can we not waste our wishes?" Bulma interrupted. "Dragon, can you make a potion that changes people into the opposite gender?" The dragon was silent again.

"Yes." There was a flash and a bottle of red liquid appeared in front of Bulma. Bulma grasped it carefully. 

"Domo arigato!" Bulma praised. "That's all we need, Dragon." He nodded.

"I am done." The sky flashed and the dragon disappeared, along with the dragonballs.

"So what do we do?" asked Golenn.

"Drink it." Bulma said. She handed the bottle to her. Golenn studied it carefully. She was about to take a sip, when suddenly, she felt something nudge her hand and she accidentally dropped the bottle. It fell from her hands and shattered into a million pieces, taking the cure with it.

"Oops." Golenn said shyly. The group had a look of complete horror on their faces.

"How could you?!" screamed Pat. 

"Oh shit!!" Yolee cursed. "We won't get dragonball access for a whole year!! Goten! You moron!!" Yolee lunged at Golenn, but was held back by Chi-chi.

"Goku! What is the matter with you?" Chi-chi yelled. "You have never behaved like this before!"

"It's a chemical imbalance." Vegeta laughed. "All saiya-jin women act incredibly violent. Especially proud ones."

"But Goku was never proud." Chi-chi pointed out.

"Yes, but maybe his whole personality has gone backwards. Before, he was care free and dumb. Now, she's aggressive, proud and probably pretty smart."

"Vegeta! Shut the hell up!!" yelled Yolee. "Since when are you mister expert on me?! I'm capable of knowing my own feelings, and right now, I'm pissed!!" Boxers exploded full of laughter. Yolee gave him an evil glare that could probably stop Frieza in his tracks. Boxers quickly covered his mouth.

"I suppose that's why Trunks and Bra are acting really giddy." Bulma sighed. "They were laughing at almost everything. And when the computer crashed yesterday, Trunks didn't know how to fix it."

"HELLO?!" screamed Golenn. "What about the cure? I can't stay like this! I had plans! Today's kaasan's birthday." Suddenly, she remembered that she had forgot the mirror at Gohan's house. But she couldn't excuse herself yet. _Crap!_ Her thoughts screamed. Chi-chi was getting a little nervous. Her husband turned girl and son turned daughter were scaring her. Their attitude was like nothing she had ever seen before. _This can't be the same Goku and Goten. They would never lose their temper._ Chi-chi looked over at Pat. Even he was looking pretty angry. 

"I don't know how much of this I can take." Bulma said aloud. "I thought we would've had this wrapped up by now." Marron, who had been very quiet throughout most of the ordeal, was becoming suspicious. She could've sworn she had seen…something just before Golenn had dropped the cure. But she couldn't be sure. 

"What's gonna happen to us?" asked Pat.

"I guess we're just going to have to give you guys a life until the dragonballs are restored." Gohan responded reluctantly. Boxers began moaning.

"I don't wanna be a boy!!" he complained.

"We'll go by plan B." Bulma announced. "Pat, Golenn and Boxers will be enrolled into school while Pan, Goten and Bra will be supposedly _transferred_ to another school."

"Huh?" Bikini said, confused.

"It's simple." Bulma tried to explain. "We'll just say that Pan, Goten and Bra are being transferred."

"But where are we gonna get the transcripts for Pat and the others?" asked Videl.

"Simple, I'll forge them." Bulma replied.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." Pat muttered.

The following Monday later…

"I'd like to enroll my kids, Pat and Golenn into this school." Yolee said politely. The secretary, who was busy playing with her gum, didn't hear her. Yolee waited a few seconds. The secretary looked up from her gum and said, "May I help you?"

"I said I want to enroll my kids into your school." Yolee said again, not too politely. The secretary opened a big folder and a pen.

"What are their names? First and last names please."

"Son Pat and Son Golenn." Yolee said. The secretary looked surprised.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Son Goku, would you?" Yolee panicked.

"Uh…no." she said.

"Oh. You know, no matter what the news says, I think the Earth's champion should've been Son Goku. He's a true hero." Golenn snickered in the background. "Anyways, just fill out these forms, and your kids are all set." Yolee nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs." Called Jenn, the Capsule Corp. secretary. "I see you brought a guest today?"

"This is my niece, Bikini." Bulma said. "She'll be my assistant for a while."

"Nice to see you." Bikini said shyly. She felt awkward talking to her secretary as if she didn't know her.

"Hi! My name is Jenn." Jenn said in a very perky voice. "If you have any problems or need any extra assistance, just call me!" Bikini nodded and followed Bulma into the president's office, a room she knew very well. She even knew the best window to escape from, but Bulma was going to be watching her every move now. She groaned at her lack of freedom.

Boxers said in his seat, about ready to fall asleep. Bulma's plan had worked and Boxers was now sitting in class, listening to his math teacher drone on and on about algebra. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw one of his old friends, Rachael.

"Hi." She whispered. "You're the new kid, right?" Boxers nodded. "I'm Rachael. If you want, I can show you around." Boxers was about to say no when Rachael raised her hand. "Mr. Tomkins! May I show Boxers around the school please?"

"Well, okay." Mr. Tompkins replied. Rachael nodded, grabbed Boxers' hand and pulled him out of the classroom. 

"So, where are you from?" Rachael asked.

"Um…" Boxers struggled to come up with a good city. "Ginger Town."

"Really? Cool." Rachael smiled. Boxers already knew that smile. When he was Bra, he recognized that smile as the 'I want you' smile. He quickly thought of a plan to tell her off without hurting her feelings.

"I have a girlfriend there." He added quickly. "She's really…something." Rachael pouted.

"Oh." She said blankly.

"Class, we have a new student in our class. Say hello to Pat." No one said anything. "Pat, why don't you say something about yourself." Ms. Turman said.

"Um…" Pat began. "I moved here from Ginger Town. My third cousin is the daughter of Mr. Satan."

"You mean Son Pan?" called out some student.

"Yeah." Pat lied. "Can I take my seat now?"

"No." Ms. Turman growled. "We're not done exploiting you." Pat rolled his eyes. Ms. Turman did this to every new student.

Down the hall, Golenn was being introduced.

"Meet Golenn. She transferred here from Ginger Town." Mr. Topolis said. "Let give her a warm welcome." Some students clapped while most of the boys whistled. Golenn blushed fiercely. _Damn!_ She thought. She quickly scanned the room for the guys who were whistling and made a mental note to kick their asses after she returned to normal. When she took her seat, some pervert grabbed her ass, but she slapped him across the room. He hit the wall and all the other teens gave Golenn an awkward look.

"Oops." She said. Her tone suggested that she didn't really care.

Over at Capsule Corp…

Bikini giggled like crazy as she whirled around in her swivel chair. Bulma groaned and stopped the chair from spinning with her foot, causing Bikini to fly out of the chair and into the nearest pile of paper.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" she complained.

"Why were you spinning in you chair?" Bulma asked. Bikini said nothing. "Exactly." She scooped up a pile of forms and papers and dumped them on Bikini. "You have work to do."

"But mom!!" Bikini wailed.

"Don't say that. I already told Jenn that you're my niece."

"But auntie!!" Bikini wailed. Bulma groaned.

Over at the Son residence…

"Kakorrot! Come out!" Vegeta yelled. "Or should I say Kakorrota. That's got a better ring to it."

"Shut up!" yelled Yolee from inside the house. "Go away!"

"What's this?" Vegeta asked, pretending to sound surprised. "I can't believe it. Kakorrota, are you actually declining a battle?"

"Yes, now go away."

"Not until you tell me why."

"Because I don't need you to bleed."

"What?"

"You heard me. Come back another time."

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad that you don't want to fight."

"Stop asking me. Just go away!" Vegeta was getting very angry and frustrated.

"If you won't tell me what it is, then I'm coming inside." Before Yolee could answer, Vegeta busted into the house and saw Yolee attempting to shave her legs. Vegeta damn nearly screamed like a girl and ran back outside.

"I've just had the most traumatizing experience of my whole life!!!" Vegeta yelled. Inside, Yolee was laughing.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Yolee called out. "But did you listen? No! Hahahaha!!"

"Laugh it up, you cynical bitch!" Vegeta cursed.

Bikini arrived at Orange High to pick up Boxers. She was sent there because Bulma couldn't take anymore of her stupidity. Bikini was just happy to be out of there. She waited beside her convertible for a few seconds.

"Bra?" yelled a girl. "Bra is that you?" She ran up to Bikini. "My god! You've changed. I heard you were transferring. You dyed your hair purple? Wow!"

"Hold on!" Bikini yelled. "I'm really sorry, but I'm not Bra. That's my sis- I mean my cousin you're referring to. I'm Bikini."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Rachael." Rachael extended her hand and shook Bikini's hand. "I'm just very impulsive, that's all. Since you're related to Bra, could you tell me when she's coming back, if she's coming back?"

"Um…" Bikini had no idea when they'd get back to normal. She was even beginning to forget how long a year was. "I don't know." Rachael pouted. Bikini saw Boxers over at the front door and quickly called out to him.

"Boxers!" she yelled. Boxers heard and ran over to her.

"Oh hello again!" Rachael said to Boxers. Boxers jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Uh-AH-um…HI!" He stuttered. "Nice weather?"

"So this is your sister?"

"Yeah." Bikini and Boxers said at the same time, but Boxers quickly covered Bikini's mouth. They both hopped in the car and waved to Rachael as they left.

"Wow, they're strange in a cool way." Rachael commented.

Later that night at Capsule Corp…

"Wow, I can't believe I actually survived a whole day like this." Bikini said relieved. "Now there's only 155 days till I can return to normal." 

"I hear that!" Golenn agreed. "But a year is a lot longer than that." Bikini groaned. "You know what would be a great idea? Let's go bar hopping Saturday! Just like we used to before."

"That's great! You, Boxers, Pat and me. It'll be fun." Bikini agreed.

"And me?" asked Yolee. Golenn rolled her eye. 

"Fine," she agreed. "You too." Yolee smiled.

"And if we get kicked out of a bar, we'll just turn Super Saiya-jin and walk right back in, that way, they won't recognize us." she added. Bikini brightened.

"I totally forgot!" she cheered. "Lemmie try!" She stood for a few seconds and aura flared up as her hair turned blond and wavy while her eyes turned emerald. "Alright!!!" she cheered. "I'm the first female super saiya-jin by default!"

"Cool!" Golenn complimented. She concentrated and she too turned super saiya-jin. He hair was a little more spiked, but still nice.

"You know what's cool about me?" Yolee asked. "I don't need to pay money for hair extensions. I could just go super saiya-jin 3."

"Yeah," Pat said. "But then your eyebrows would disappear and you wouldn't look all attractive. Maybe you could pencil in your eyebrows."

"Eww! That's not very pretty!" Boxers whined. Everyone started giggling.

Stay tuned for another episode of Mirror of Magic! In the next chapter, the gang hit the clubs and you'd be surprised by what happens to Bikini.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings, if any: This contains adult situation, but NOT sex, for all you hentai perverts out there. It's got some swearing too. Parental advisory is NOT recommended.

Mirror of Magic 5

Friday finally came and Golenn, Yolee, Pat, Boxers and Bikini all prepared for the night. They met at Capsule Corp. first. Pat was dressed in a green T-shirt that Golenn gave her and a pair of blue jeans. Yolee was wearing a blue tank top and a short black mini-skirt. Golenn was wearing a red outfit that Boxers had chosen for her the night before, which Chi-chi didn't approve of at all. It was a short skirt dress that was low cut and had an opening at the stomach part that revealed her belly button. They waited at the bottom of the stairs for Boxers and Bikini.

"Where are they? I wanna go!" Golenn complained. At last, Boxers came downstairs with Bikini following close behind. She was blushing furiously. She wasn't wearing a very revealing outfit, but she was still a little embarrassed. She was wearing a tube top and a baggy pair of cargo pants. Boxers was wearing a plain black shirt and pants.

"Being a guy sucks!" he complained. "I can't wear any good clothes." He turned his attention to Yolee. "Hey, Yolee-san. Looking good."

"Shut up." Yolee barked.

"Y'know, most people would've said thank you."

"Well I'm not like most people. Now let's just get to the bar so I can get drunk and forget about my problems. Being a girl is humiliating."

"Easy for you to say." Pat interrupted. "I can't stand this guy thing. I mean, how am I supposed to use the bathroom?"

"Very carefully," Yolee replied. "Can we go now?"

The group got into their car and drove to the downtown area of Satan City. They passed by many bars, but a lot of them were above 20 bars. Pat and Boxers argued that they should go to an all-age bar.

"An all age bar?" Bikini whined. "But then there'll be little annoying children running around."

"Not all the time," Pat tried to explain. "What mother would let a child under the age of 10 go to a bar at 8 at night? Even if it's all aged?"

"Fine, what bar do you know that's all aged?"

"There's a club on Main St. called the Bop. How 'bout we go there?"

"Okay, whatever." They headed over to the Bop and capsulized the car. There was a security guard at the front entrance. Boxers shuddered.

"Let's go," he urged. "Maybe it's not an all-age club anymore. we don't wanna get busted."

"Trust me," Pat reassured them. "I've been to this place a million times. That's Greg, the security guy. He stands in front to discourage people carrying guns and stuff." They walked up to the entrance.

"Hey, Greg." Pat said. Greg nodded his head. The group walked into the bar.

"Wow, how'd you know what to do?" Bikini asked. "Is that a code or something?"

"No, I just said hi. He never really stops anyone from entering, unless they look really suspicious." They found a table to sit at. Yolee looked around the club. Surprisingly, it was full of teens and not children. There was a large dance floor that had lights around the sides and a second level that had a balcony that over looked the dance floor. Off to the side was a bar and more tables. Yolee smiled.

"C'mon guys and gals! Let's hit the dance floor!" she called. Bikini, Golenn, and her all rushed to the dance floor. Pat and Boxers stayed behind, all with slightly surprised looks on their faces.

"Since when does your grandpa like clubbing?" Boxers asked.

"I don't know. Wanna get a drink?" Pat questions.

"Oh yeah. I think we'll need a lot of them."

"Bartender! Two Sprites on the rocks!" Over with the girls, they dancing to every song they heard. Golenn was looking around the room until her eyes landed on a few blond girls wearing very revealing dresses.

"Psst, Trunks, I mean Bikini," she whispered. "Cute girls at 3 o'clock."

"Where?" Bikini asked, looking around the room frantically.

"3 o'clock, stupid!"

"It's 8:00, stupid!"

"No, the girls! Baka!"

"Some girls are living in 3:00?"

"NO!! To your left chikusho! Idiot!"

"Oh! There they are. Ooh, they fine. Are you gonna talk to them?"

"No, are you crazy? I'm a girl too."

"Oh yeah, that would be kinda awkward."

"I'll just admirer them from afar." Very slowly, with her even noticing, a guy began grinding with Bikini. She looked over her shoulder and nearly had a heart attack. 'Ack! Where'd he come from?' she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked the man.

"Nothin', I'm just grindin' wit you," he replied in a thick ghetto accent.

"Um no. I don't want to grind with you."

"Well, baby, I don't think you got much a choice." He reached out and pulled Bikini closer.

"No, you see, if you don't remove your hand, I'll remove it permanently. Aite?" He ignored her threats and kept pulling her closer. She growled and grabbed his hand. "Last chance!" He simply smirked. "Fine," She took his arm and threw him across the room. The room seemed to freeze at that moment. Three guys stood from there tables, obviously the man's friends. The man stumbled to his feet and ran to his group.

"You gonna regret dat, cornbread beotch!" he yelled. "Get her!" The guys ran at her at slow speeds. Bikini stood perfectly still as they raced at her. At the last second, she raised her fists and knocked out two out of four of the guys. The fight now had Boxers', Yolee's, Pat's and Golenn's attention.

"What did she do now?" Pat grumbled.

"You can always count of Trunks to start a fight. C'mon." Boxers said as he stood up and ran up to Bikini. Pat shook his head and followed. Bikini was easily fighting of all four guys at once and beating them up at the same time. Golenn and Yolee decided enough was enough and grabbed one guy each, while Boxers and Pat grabbed the other two guys.

"C'mon, let me at them!" Bikini yelled. Greg the security guy came in and held Bikini back.

"Ma'am, you are going to have to calm down." he said frantically.

"Would you let me go already? They started it! I was defending myself!"

"Bikini, you were kicking the crap out of them!" Pat yelled.

"Same thing!"

"Ma'am, I gonna have to ask you to leave the club. No one is allowed to cause a bar fight. I'm afraid you're banned from this bar. Same goes to you guys." He pointed to the man and his gang. Golenn and the others dropped the gang on the floor. The man stood up and dusted his jacket off. He motioned his gang to follow his as he walked toward the exit. As he passed Bikini, he grabbed her rear end.

"Screw you, bitch." he whispered to her. Bikini's face turned a shade of angry red. She raised her ki and kicked the man square in the balls.

"Screw me with what?" she whispered back to him. He turn blue and fell over. His gang had to help him out of the club. After a few seconds, Bikini was finally released and the others walked her out of the club.

"Thanks a lot, Bikini. You successfully got us kick out of the best club in town." Pat hissed.

"Well, sorry. But that guy was gonna rape me." Bikini retaliated.

"No one can rape you!" Yolee yelled. "Right now, you are the world's strongest female!"

"What about you?"

"Other than me, you are the world's second strongest. I'm the strongest."

"Could we just go home?" Boxers complained. "I've been completely humiliated tonight, so I'd just like to go to sleep."

"What? We haven't even gotten drunk yet." Yolee argued. "Let's go right back in there. Bikini was the one who got banned, not us. Let her leave."

"No way!" Bikini yelled. "I wanna get drunk too."

"Why don't you wear a disguise?" Boxers joked.

"Hey! That's a great idea. If I turn super saiya-jin, I'll look completely different."

"But if Greg sees you walk in with us, he'll suspect that you skimpily put a wig on and some contacts to make your eyes blue. Wait, they're already blue."

"You guys walk in first. Act as if nothing happened, then after a minute or two, I'll walk in, pretend I don't know you guys but you hang out with me anyway. How about it?"

"I guess it sounds good." Golenn said slowly. They nodded and Golenn, Pat, Yolee, and Boxers walked back into the club. Bikini ducked around a corner so no one could see her. She stood for a few seconds, then charged up and turned super saiya-jin. She reached in her purse and checked her hair. It was wavy and blond, nothing like her regular hair style. She looked completely different. She smiled and ran into the club. Greg looked at her once, and ignored her like he did with everyone else, minding his own business. Bikini giggle like crazy and sat a few tables away from Pat and the others. Boxers got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, I almost didn't recognize you." he said. Bikini continued giggling.

"I love that way I look!" she laughed.

"Huh? Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am. If I was still a guy and I met someone who looked exactly the way I look now, I'd fall in love immediately."

"Uh huh. Right," he said. "Now, how 'bout those drinks? I can't get my hands on any 'cause I look young for my age and I don't have an ID to prove my age."

"What do you mean. You look...um...how old are you?" Bikini said scratching her head. Boxers groan impatiently. "Fine, I'll take care of that. What do you want?"

"I'll just have a beer." Boxers replied.

"Okay, and Pat, I know he's under age. What does he want?"

"You're actually gonna get him a drink? Chi-chi would kill you. Gohan would kill you. Videl would kill you. Kaasan would-"

"I get the point. But what they don't know can't hurt them, right? Besides, I'm getting you a drink."

"Whatever. You're such an airhead. I had nothing to do with this if you get caught."

"Good. Now that we've established that, find out what Pat wants." Boxers shook his head angrily and walked over to Pat.

"Trun-I mean Bikini wants to know what you want to drink. Alcohol included."

"Really?" Pat beamed. "I'll have a beer then."

"You don't care that you'll get caught and possibly charged for under-aged drinking?"

"You'd get caught too, so keep your mouth shut."

"How would you know if I'm getting a beer? What makes you even think I even drink?"

"I've seen you steal from Vegeta's secret stash, so don't deny it." Boxer glared at Pat and walked back over to Bikini.

"She wants a beer."

"'She'?" Bikini asked, confused. "You asked Pat, right?"

"HE wants a beer." Boxers yelled, greatly annoyed. He returned to his seat beside Golenn. "I swear to Kami, that idiot Trunks is going to be the death of me."

"'Trunks?' You mean Bikini, right?" Golenn asked her. Boxers let out a scream of frustration. He got up and stomped over to the washroom area. He nearly walked into the female's bathroom, but quickly changed course when he saw the sign. Bikini walked up to the bartender.

"I'll have three beers." she said sweetly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask for some ID, ma'am." the bartender replied. Bikini panicked and quickly thought of a plan. 'I don't have any ID as a girl.' She smirked evilly and leaned over the counter, trying to show off some cleavage.

"Gee, you know what, I think I might have forgotten my ID at home." she said in a pouty voice. The bartender couldn't help but stare. "I'm sure if you call over to Capsule corp. and tell Bulma Briefs that her niece forgot it, she'll tell you I'm old enough."

"Uh...huh...sure..." he stuttered as he turned around and got out three beers. "Here you go." Bikini winked at him as she took the beers and went back to her table. As soon as she was far enough from him, she began laughing. Pat gave her a weird look.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I just flirted with the bartender." replied Bikini in between giggles. Pat looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a female, but instead saw a male bartender.

"AAHH!! Jeez Kami!! That's a guy!!" he screamed.

"He thought I was under-aged and I don't have an ID to prove who I am. So I had to flirt with to convince him to give me the beers."

"Do you know what this means? Trunks is dead!! You've taken over, Bikini! Give us back the straight version of Trunks!!"

"Huh?" Bikini gave him a blank stare. Pat began tugging on Bikini's hair.

"It's the hair! You have blond hair! Give back Trunks, you demon!!"

"HEY!! Stop it! I'm still Trunks."

"No you're not, demon bitch! Bring back Trunks!!"

"Have I told you today how much I hate you?" Bikini grumbled.

"TRUNKS!!!" Bikini angrily back-handed Pat in the face.

"Will you shut up and take you goddamn beer for Kami's sake?!" she yelled. "You're scaring the commoners."

"Fine, but promise you'll never look at another guy for the rest of your life."

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" Pat was confused about that comment. Before he could say anything, Yolee walked up to them.

"Hey guy and gal," she started. "Guess who just walked in. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chotsu."

"Oh goody." Pat muttered sarcastically. "Isn't Krillin married and has one kid whom I'm supposed to be friends with."

"Krillin's married?!" Bikini yelped. Yolee and Pat gave her a blank stare. "I mean, we forgot to invite Marron to the party." They continued to give her a blank stare. "Um...beer's here!" Pat quickly snatched up a bottle and began drinking. Yolee looked at a bottle with a disgusted look on her face.

"Is this the best you got?" she asked.

"Um...no. That's just all I got." replied Bikini, who was slightly confused by what she just said.

"I'm gonna go get a martini or a daiquiri." She approached the bartender. "Hey, mister, listen up. I want a martini and a daiquiri."

"ID?" he asked. Yolee nearly choked.

"Uhhh...sure, hold on a minute..." Yolee began digging through her purse and found Chi-chi's ID. "Here you go." The bartender took it and looked at it carefully.

"Everything seems to be in order, miss Chi-chi." he replied as he handed it back to Yolee. 'Wow,' she thought to herself. 'All this over a couple of drinks.' The bartender handed her two glasses of alcohol.

"Domo." Yolee said with a fake smile. She decided to drink her beverages at the bar. After a few seconds, Bikini joined her.

"Pat hit me." she whined. Yolee shrugged.

"Have I ever care what she did to you before?"

"I guess not."


	6. Chapter 6

Mirror of Magic 6

Yolee downed her 12th drink of the evening. She wasn't getting very drunk, but she considered it to be a good start. She watched as Pat, Bikini and Golenn danced on the dance floor. She shook her head in disgust.

"I can't believe they're having fun!" she muttered to herself. "I can't stand being a woman." She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to meet the eyes of a tall man with blue eyes.

"Hi, my name's Brodie," he said sweetly. "I saw you sitting alone and I was wondering if you'd like to dance." Yolee gave him a hostile look.

'This must be the type of guy Bra would go crazy for,' she thought. She didn't want to be rude by simply telling him off, but she didn't have any other way. She was about to say 'no' when a thought occurred to her. She would simply tell him she had a date.

"Sorry, I've got a boyfriend," she lied. "He's...in the bathroom right now." Brodie gave a determined look.

"Why isn't he here with you?" he asked. "A woman of your beauty show never be alone." Yolee mentally stuck her tongue out. She knew he was going to be persistent and simply telling him her 'boyfriend' was in the bathroom wasn't going to make him go away. She scanned the room. She was considering pretending to be Boxer's girlfriend, but quickly changed her mind and never brought it up again. Then she remembered Yamcha, Tien, Chotsu, and Krillin were there.

"See that guy over there," she said as she pointed to Yamcha. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. He's really tough and...stuff."

"Really?" Brodie looked over at Yamcha. "I don't know...he doesn't seem all that strong."

"Oh trust me. He's strong."

"Well I was once champion of kick boxing on my team in 12th grade. I bet I could take him on."

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?"

"Why would he leave you all by yourself?" Yolee panicked and stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I walked away from him for a few seconds and you showed up. But now I'm ready to go back." She quickly rushed over to Yamcha's table. "Yamcha, I need your help."

"Yolee?" Yamcha said surprised. "What are you doing here? Chi-chi's gonna kill you if she finds out."

"Well she's not gonna if you guys keep your big mouths shut. Especially yours, Krillin."

"Why mine?" Krillin asked innocently.

"Anyway," Yolee continued. "I've got big trouble. Some guy named Brodie is hitting on me and--"

"A guy's hitting on you?!" Yamcha laughed.

"Shut up! I told him you're my boyfriend so he'd leave me alone--"

"You did what?!"

"Gomen, but I thought if I told him that, he'd leave me alone, but he didn't and now he wants a match with you."

"Goku, I can't believe you did that!"

"Exne on the Gokuee. Either way, we have a situation on our hands."

"'We?' 'Our?' No way! I'm not going through with this!"

"All you have to do is knock the guy out. I'd do it myself, but people would think it's weird that a woman of my size has all that strength to deck a kick boxing champion." Yolee gave him a pleading look.

"All right already! I'll do it!" Just as Yamcha said it, Brodie walked over.

"Hey, you're this lovely lady's boyfriend, aren't you?" he asked. Yamcha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, name's Yamcha. And I'd like to ask why are you trying to pick up my lady?"

"You two don't seem all that involved, so I thought it'd be nice if she had someone to dance with."

"You know, pal, she's having a great time and she doesn't need you courting her. Right babe?" Yolee nodded quickly. "You can go pick up some other girl now."

"You don't really seem like her boyfriend. You look more like her brother."

"Why are you questioning me? Just get the hell outta here!"

"Let's see you two kiss."

"Nani?!" Yamcha and Yolee yelled at the same time.

"Prove to me that you're really her boyfriend." Brodie smirked. Yolee shook her head.

'This is getting way out of hand,' she thought. Yamcha looked around for help. Krillin was having a laughing fit while Chotsu and Tien were quietly snickering. He hesitantly looked at Yolee. She was about to freak out. She didn't want to cause another bar fight by kicking the crap out of that guy Brodie, but this was too much. She sighed and reluctantly put her hand around Yamcha's neck.

"C'mon, Yamcha," she said. She leaned in and whispered, "Work with me here. I don't have much of a choice." Yamcha nodded and pretended Yolee was someone else. Yolee shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips against Yamcha's. Krillin, Tien, and Chotsu's eyes widened.

"Fine, I'll leave you two happy couple alone," Brodie finally said. As soon as he was earshot away, Yolee ripped herself away from Yamcha and began coughing.

"EEEEEEWWW!!!!! AAACCKKK!!!" she screamed. "I can't believe I just did that! To my own friend even! I have to wash my mouth!" She ran off to the girls bathroom. Yamcha had turned pale.

"That was gross..." he muttered before downed a whole glass of beer.

The night finally wrapped up, fortunately for Yolee. Bikini and Golenn decided to sleep over at Gohan's house. A drunker than hell Yolee went to Capsule Corp. with Boxers and Pat. That night, Yolee had the weirdest dream...

__

"Look at yourself, Kakorrota." Yolee was sitting in the forest. Vegeta was standing near a waterfall. "You're pathetic. Sometimes I think you want to be a female."

"What are you talking about?" Yolee asked. "I hate this body."

"Do you?" Vegeta smirked. "Then stop looking at yourself in the mirror in the mornings."

"Like that would help. I still have these freaking breasts on my fricking chest."

"Break it."

"What, my breasts?"

"No, baka. The mirror. Break your reflection. Then you won't see yourself like this."

"What mirror?"

"Break your damn reflection! It's that simple. Without your reflection, you won't be female."

"Jeez, and I thought I was drunk."

"Bakayaro! The mirror holds your true form. It traps your real body. If you break the reflection you see, then you'll get your old reflection back."

"Have you been taking drugs recently?" Vegeta shook his head angrily. He pulled a bucket out of nowhere and filled it with water from the waterfalls.

"Wake up!" He tossed the bucket of cold water at Yolee.

Yolee woke up freezing.

"Damn Vegeta!" She rubbed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Over at Gohan's house the next morning, Bikini and Golenn woke up bright and early to call home. Golenn was given a half-hour long lecture about sneaking out, tardiness, and responsibility from Chi-chi. When Bikini called home, Vegeta hung up on her. She growled and called again. This time, Yolee answered.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Um..." Bikini quickly came up with one of her famous schemes. "Hi, this is a noble charity service." Golenn looked up from her cereal.

"Bikini, what are you doing?" Bikini motioned Golenn to shut up.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay," she continued.

"Uh...I don't really live here," Yolee said, not recognizing Bikini's voice. "I was just staying the night. If you want, I could get the head of the household."

"No it's okay. I'll just ask you the questions." Golenn snickered in the background.

"Uh...okay...I guess."

"First question: Are you married?"

"No, I'm recently divorced."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, a daughter and son."

"Really?" Bikini quickly pulled away the phone as she snickered. She heard someone from the other line pick up. It was probably Bulma trying to make a phone call. "Next question: Have you recently been changed into the opposite gender?" Golenn exploded full of laughter.

"Excuse me?!" Yolee demanded. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean where you once a male, but changed into a female?"

"No!! How could you ask such a stupid question?" Bikini heard laughter from the other end. It sounded like Boxers and Pat. They must've been the ones on the other line.

"Kami doesn't care if you've been altered in any way, just so long as you are true to yourself," Bikini said, pretending to be preachy.

"Bikini?!" Yolee growled. "Is that you?"

"Ack! Uh...um...no! I told you, we're a noble catholic society."

"I thought you said a 'noble charity service.'"

"Uh...so I did. Well, be gone with Kami now! I'm drunk and living la vita loca!"

"Bikini!! I'm going to murder you! How dare you!" Everyone on or near the phone burst out laughing while Yolee screamed and cursed at them. Suddenly, the phone made a beep noise and Vegeta's angry voice was heard.

"What the HELL is going on here?!" he demanded. "Bikini, if it's you, I swear to the gods of planet Vegeta-sei that you will live to regret your life!!!"

"Eeep..." Bikini and Golenn ran as fast as they could go from the phone.

"What happened?" Pat asked on the other side.

"Kakorrota, get the hell away from the phone!" Vegeta yelled.

"Screw you, Vegeta!" Yolee yelled. "Bakayaro!"

"Baka onna!"

"Ass muncher!"

"Rug muncher!"

"Dick!"

"Bitch!"

"Well, it's time for me to hand up!" Pat said quickly and hung up the phone. Yolee hung up the phone as well and continued cursing at Vegeta.

Monday morning finally came around. Pat and Golenn reluctantly went to school while Boxers faked a sick attack. Bulma dragged Bikini to work and luckily for Yolee, she got to stay home instead getting dragged to the beauty salon by Chi-chi. Over at Krillin's house, Krillin was having difficult getting his own daughter to school.

"Daddy, could you train me after school?"

"What?" Krillin asked, surprised that his shoppoholic daughter was interested in fighting. "Why?"

"I wanna be strong like you and mommy! I wanna go train!" Marron whine.

"Absolutely not!" Krillin said firmly. "There's no war or danger. There's no need for fighters."

"Yeah, well what if we were suddenly attacked? Would you regret not training me then?"

"Well uh...I guess..."

"See? C'mon daddy! Please!" 

"Marron, I said no. Look, this is no time to be arguing. You've got school, which started an hour ago! You're late!" Marron checked the time. It was 10:00 in the morning.

"Why are you being so mean?!" Marron ran up to her room leaving a panicking Krillin behind.

"Why can't I control her at times?" He shook his head. Up in Marron's room, Marron was fiercely packing things into her bag.

"I'll show him I can train." She packed clothes, food, a toothbrush, capsules, and other necessities. She quietly opened her window and flew off. She had no intention of going back anytime soon. 

She arrived at a forest in no time, but she kept flying. She was feeling very depressed. Three hours later, when she felt she had no ki left to fly, she dropped down and began jogging. She had no idea where she was going or when she'd stop. After about an hour of running, she finally stopped. Breathing heavily, she slowly walked around the forest she was in. She spotted a small clearing where a house was. At first, she thought she was at the Son's residence, but the building wasn't familiar and she wasn't on a mountain. Sighing, she decided she'd check out the place and see if she could get a drink of water or something. Marron quietly tapped on the door. When she got no response, she opened the door and walked in. Surprisingly enough, there was an old man standing behind a counter. Marron realized she was in a shop.

"May I 'elp you?" the man said in a strong accent. Marron couldn't quiet define what accent he was using.

"I'm sorry to bother you but could I possibly get a drink of water?" Marron asked. "I've been running for quiet some time and really thirsty." The man grinned.

"Sure, 'ow's lemonade?" he asked.

"Um...okay. I never caught you name. I'm Marron Chestnut."

"The name's Yarikata." The man disappeared behind a curtain and returned with a glass of lemonade. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why 'ave you been running?" Marron looked around.

"Well, my dad was being mean. He wouldn't let me train with him and mom. So I ran away. I'll probably go back in a few days. Hey, this is a nice shop you got here. What does it specialize in?"

"Tricks and pranks. I'm playing one on you right now."

"Nani?" Yarikata stopped grinning and put his hands over his face. When he pulled away, he was a lot younger, probably Marron's age.

"Gotcha!" he said. "I don't really have an accent. And I'm not old. I just do that to make customers take me seriously and to scare them." Yarikata began giggling. "Were you convinced?"

"Yeah, you had me fooled." Marron smiled. Now that Yarikata was younger, he had dark blue hair that was tied back and violet eyes. Marron blushed a little. _He's kinda cute._

"You should've seen my latest victim. He came in here looking for a full-length mirror and I sold him a hand mirror instead. Everything in this shop has some sort of curse or trick to it."

"Really?" Marron was interested now. 

"Yep," Yarikata said with a grin. "I never caught his name."

"What did the mirror do?"

"Changes around people's genders. That's only if you look into it." Marron became confused.

"What did the man look like?"

"Well, he had the wildest hair I have ever seen and he wore this fighting gi that was orange and blue." Marron let out a gasp as the glass fell from her hands and shattered on the ground.

"Goku-san!" she yelled.

"You know him?"

"Yes! You've been ruining his life."

"I'm not ruining anyone's lives. I'm just having fun."

"You're the boy I saw knock Goten's arm when he had the potion."

"Well, what can I say? I didn't want the fun to end there." Marron slapped him across the face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she yelled. "You're gonna tell me right now how to reverse the spell."

"All right, all right. Yeesh, some fun you are."

"By the way, when we made a wish for them to become their proper gender again, why didn't it work?"

"Because, I made a wish with that same dragon for these powers to create mischief, and I asked him never to reverse my magic." Marron blinked a couple times. "So, how many people did I get?" Yarikata had a huge grin on his face. Marron couldn't help giggling at his enthusiasm.

"Five. My friends Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Goten's dad Goku."

"Wow, I never thought I'd get that many."

"I can't believe you actually make a profession outta tricking people."

"I've never been caught." Marron smirked a little. "So anyway, all you gotta do is break the mirror I sold him. Then they'll turn back to normal. Oh, there's one catch. In exactly 2 hours, they'll be permanently stuck as the opposite gender."

"Nani?!" Marron's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well, after 20 days, they're stuck. And in 2 hours, it will be exactly 20 days. Gomen."

"Oh no! Have you got a phone?"

"Yeah, in the back." Marron was about to go back, but she had no idea who'd she would call. She began going through a list of people in her head. _Goku, Satan-san, Gohan, dad, Pan, Trunks, mom, Bulma, Goten, dad, Goku, Chi-chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bra, mom...Goku, Satan-san, dad, Bulma, Gohan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta...Pan, Goku, Gohan...Goku...GOKU!_

"Goku!" She raced to the phone and speed-dialed his number. It rang for what seemed like forever until finally she heard Yolee's voice.

"Mushi, mushi," she said.

"Goku!" Marron yelled frantically. 

"Marron? Is that you?"

"Yah, we've got trouble."

"What's wrong?"

"I know how to change you back, but we've only got 2 hours to do it!"

"What?"

"Your gender! I know how to change it! It's the mirror!"

"Oh no, not that mirror crap again."

"Nani?"

"I had a dream that Vegeta kept telling me to break my reflection over and over again."

"That's what you're supposed to do, stupid! The mirror you bought for Chi-chi-san. That had a curse on it and anyone who looks at it will be cursed. The only way to break the curse it to break the mirror!"

"Oh jeez! You're serious!"

"HAI!! And you only have 2 hours before it becomes permanent! Where's the mirror?"

"Oh shit! I don't know!"

"Find it!"

"It could be anywhere! Goten had it last!"

"Then find Goten and make him find it!" Yarikata had been listening and decided to speak up.

"Uh...Marron?"

"What?"

"I've got a device that keeps track of all my products. We could use that to find the mirror."

"Great! Let's go." Marron turned back to the phone. "Call me back later at the same number!"

"Wait Marron! I-" Marron hung up.

"Alright, let's find that mirror!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mirror of Magic 7

Yolee scratched her head as she thought up a plan. First, she had to find Golenn's ki. Then she had to find the mirror and break it. She checked the time. It was close to 2:00. _Golenn's school ends in an hour. And I only have 2 hours until we're stuck. I can't wait for her to finish. I gotta go now!_ Yolee picked up on Golenn's ki and teleported out. She reappeared in a classroom with two dozen students staring at her.

"Uh...hi," Yolee said nervously. Golenn, who was sitting in the back, covered her face and sunk in her chair. "Can I talk to Golenn for a moment?" Yolee asked the teacher. Everyone was still getting over the shock of her appearing out of nowhere. "Domo." Yolee grabbed Golenn's hand and dragged her out of the class.

"Dad, I mean mom!" Golenn growled, frustrated. "What's the big idea? Are you trying to single me out or something?"

"We're gonna be guys again."

"What?"

"Marron found a way to break the spell and turn us back into our original gender. But we've only got two hours. So now you're gonna tell me what you did with the mirror I bought for your mom."

"The last place I saw it was Gohan's house!" Golenn answered promptly. "Did you say we only have two hours, cause that's gonna be a problem."

"How so?"

"I don't know where it is."

"But you just said you saw it at Gohan's place."

"Yeah, that was two weeks ago. It's been missing since!"

"You moron! We're gonna be stuck as girls!"

"Blah! Find it, mom! I don't wanna be a girl for more than a month." Yolee focused an Gohan's ki.

"Wait, Gohan's at work, right?"

"Yep."

"Crap! I'll try Videl!" Yolee focused on Videl's ki and teleported to their house.

******

"What's an any key?" Bikini asked for the hundredth time that day.

"You press the enter key," Bulma muttered. Bikini complied and stared at the screen blankly.

"It says Windows did an illegal operation."

"You know what? Go home!" Bulma yelled. "I'm so sick of your stupid questions! Do something productive, like pick someone up from school!"

"Really?! Thank you so much aunt Bulma!" Bikini grabbed her things and ran out of the office. She got into her convertible and drove off. "Now who should I pick up first?" 

******

"Yolee! What are you doing here?" Videl asked, quite surprised.

"Videl, I need you help!" Yolee replied frantically. "I need to find a small hand-held mirror that I bought for Chi-chi!"

"Oh, it's the same mirror Golenn was looking for a while ago," Videl said calmly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where it is."

"That's the key, Videl. If we don't find it and break it, we'll be stuck as opposite genders."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that mirror has cursed us. We all looked into it and now we're cursed. We have to find the mirror before two hours because if we don't we'll be stuck."

"So lemmie get this straight. You, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bra all looked into this mirror and became cursed. Now, you've got two hours until it become permanent unless you break the mirror."

"Right, and Golenn told me that the mirror is here somewhere."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find it!" Videl and Yolee began digging through the house looking for it.

******

"Pat, could you please pay attention?" Mr. Rud asked sternly. "Pat? Pat! Patrick!!" Pat woke up suddenly.

"Wha...?" he mumbled. He dozed off when Mr. Rud had started talking about Mr. Satan for history. 

"Son Patrick," Mr. Rud bellowed, stressing Pat's full name. "If you don't like staying awake during class, perhaps you'll enjoy staying for detention. I'll see you at 3:00 then." Pat groaned.

******

Bikini drove to Orange Star High first. Once she arrived, she put her convertible in a capsule and walked into the building. It had been a while since she had been in at that school, but she still knew her way around. She found Pat's locker fairly easy, since it was the only one with pictures of fighting and Goku on the front. The bell rang and students began filing out of the nearby classes. Bikini waited for Pat, but he never showed up._ Hmm...that's weird._

"Are you waiting for Son Pat?" one kid asked. Bikini nodded. "He got detention for falling asleep during history class."

"Oh..." Bikini groaned. "Now what do I do?" She was considering leaving and going to Golenn's locker but decided to stay.

******

Golenn grabbed her books and bag from her locker and ran down the hall. She was one of the first kids out of class and she wanted to leave early. She got outside the school and took flight, heading in the direction of Capsule Corp. She didn't fell like going home right then, but she had to find Boxers or Bikini and tell them the news about the mirror. It took her less than 10 minutes to get to Capsule Corp. and she walked right in. She passed Vegeta, who was eating and ignoring everything around him.

"Hi Vegeta!" Golenn chimed. Vegeta grunted a hello. Golenn went straight to the living room and saw Boxers lounging on the couch.

"Oh hi Golenn," Boxers said, not taking his eyes off the TV "Sit, I got chips." Golenn grinned at the chips part and sat down, completely forgetting why she came there, and started stealing some of Boxers' nachos in the process.

"What cha' watching?" she asked sweetly. 

"Barney," Boxers replied sarcastically. "It's Gundam Wing."

"Cool!" Golenn sat back and made herself comfortable.

******

"Found it!" Yarikata announced. He had a huge machine in front of him. On it was a screen with a green grid and map of Satan City. Marron jumped over to his side and looked at the map. There was a green dot that was blinking on a spot on the map.

"That's Gohan-san's house!" she cried. "Zoom in!" Yarikata complied and pushed a few buttons. The screen zoomed into the area. There was a large square.

"That's the house," Yarikata explained, pointing to the square. The green dot continued blinking, but it wasn't on the inside of the square.

"The mirror's on the outside of the house?" Marron asked.

"Yeah...call them and tell them."

"I don't know Gohan-san's number." Marron checked the time. It was 3:30. There was no time to go to Gohan's house or her own. She just prayed that they'd find the mirror themselves.

******

In detention, the students there had to write a 30-page essay about what they did wrong and how they were going to improve as a student and as a person. Pat, of course, finished his in half an hour, thanks to his speed. He basically repeated a lot of words and phrases to make it look long. He handed it in and walked out the door._ What a crummy day._ When he saw someone sitting by his locker, he thought the day could only get worse. _Lemmie guess. A fan girl has come to bother me. Wait, maybe it's Bikini._ He recognized the lavender hair. Bikini was wearing a long skirt and a regular T-shirt. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Hey Pat!" she greeted.

"Hi Bikini. What are you doing here?" Pat asked, surprised.

"Aunt Bulma let me go early."

"'Aunt?' I've never heard you call her that before."

"Well, you know..."

"Actually, I don't. But who cares? Let's get out of here! I hate school!" Pat pulled open his locker and stuffed everything he was carrying into it. He stuffed his last book into the locker, but it slipped out and fell on the floor. Pat bent down to pick it up

"Here, let me get that," Bikini offered. She bent down and bumped her head against Pat's.

"Ow!" he yelped. He smiled and started laughing. Bikini was confused, but soon she began laughing too. They calmed down and stared at each other. Bikini smiled sweetly. She knew that Pan used to have a crush on her male form, but she was growing comfortable with her female form. She had never really seen Pan as anymore than a friend, but Pat had helped her through this tough time. She slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes. Pat smiled and leaned as well. Their lips touched as they kissed.

******

Yolee sighed as she sat back on the couch. _It's hopeless. The mirror's gone._ She got up and headed into the kitchen. Videl and her had turned the house inside out. It was a total mess. Pillows were over-turned, cupboards were opened, closets were checked, beds and couches were torn apart, carpets were flipped, and still, the mirror wasn't found. Yolee grabbed a pop and walked into the back yard. She leaned against a tree and opened her pop, taking a huge gulp. She checked her watch. It read 3:50. She only had ten minutes to find it. _What's the point? I'm gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life._ She began sulking. For the first time in a while, she felt like crying. She turned around and began banging her head against the tree, knowing for a fact that she'd probably end up tipping the tree over. After about a minute of banging, she heard a crash behind her. She lifted her and slowly turned around. One the ground laid a...broken...hand-held mirror. It was in a heap of glass. She looked up and saw a nest. _So it was up there all this time!_ She looked down at the mirror shards and grinned. Her reflection revealed a male with wild hair.

"I'm me again!!" Goku yelled.

******

Golenn reached into the bowl of chips, but found none.

"Boxers, we're out of nachos," she mumbled, not taking her eyes of the TV. Boxers appeared to be ignoring her.

"So go get more," he said at last. Golenn grumbled and got up, heading to the kitchen. She saw Vegeta, still eating. She paid no attention and went through some of the cupboards, looking for snacks.

"They're in the far right cupboard," Vegeta mumbled. Golenn smiled thanks and found some chips and candy. She brought it back to the living room and saw Bikini, but she had blue hair instead of lavender.

"Hey Bikini," she greeted. "You're home early." Bikini turned around.

"Bikini's home?" she asked. She gasped when she saw Golenn. "Goten! You're a guy!"

"What?" Goten put the chips down and ran into the nearest bathroom. Sure enough, he saw himself as a guy. "And that means you're back to normal too, Bra!" He grinned. "Yahoo!!"

******

Pat and Bikini broke their kiss finally. Their eyes widened when they saw each other. 

"This was unexpected," Pat said, his eyes widening. "Did you get a hair cut?"

"Pan?" Trunks said slowly. They were normal again. Pan burst out laughing.

"Trunks, you're wearing a skirt!" she said in between giggles. Trunks looked down and saw the skirt he put on that morning. He turned crimson red. He snatched Pan's bag and put it over his head.

"You're gonna take me to the bathroom, and we're gonna switch clothes," he snarled, almost ordering.

"Dude, you're wearing a skirt! I don't wanna switch and wear a skirt!"

"NOW!!"

"Fine..." Pan guided Trunks to the girls' bathroom and pushed him into one of the stalls. They quickly changed clothes and left the bathroom. Luckily, no one saw them.

******

The green light on the screen slowly stopped blinking.

"YES!! They did it!!" Marron cheered.

"Alright! Way ta go!!" Yarikata yelled. Him and Marron began jumping around, holding hands. Yarikata smiled. It wasn't one of his casual smirks that Marron was getting used to. It was a sincere smile. Marron smiled back leaned forward. Then, she slapped him across his face.

"That's what you get for tricking my friends!" she said sternly. Then she kissed him full on the lips. "And that's what you get for helping them when they needed it most." Yarikata's smile turned into a goofy grin.

"Hehehe..." he murmured.

******

__

It's not quite over yet, folks. Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue...I think

Author's Note: Thanks for being so patience with me. As promised, here is the epilogue.

Mirror of Magic Epilogue

Videl sighed sadly as she checked her watch. It read 4:05. _Oh man, it's too late. Poor Goku-san._ Just then, in walked Goku.

"Where's the recycling bin?" he asked.

"In the garage to the left," Videl replied, not really paying attention.

"Domo." Goku left with his pop can in hand. Videl sighed again.

"Poor, poor Goku-san," she mumbled. Suddenly, it clicked. "GOKU!!" She jumped up and ran up to him. "Is it really you?" Goku started laughing.

"Of course it's me!" he said with a smile. "I found the mirror and broke it, so now I'm back to normal! Isn't that great?"

"It's wonderful! That means the others are okay!" Videl and Goku jumped around for joy. "I gotta call everyone to tell them the news."

******

"So..." Pan said quietly as she and Trunks drove down the street to her house. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So...?" Trunks said, looking at Pan through to corner of his eye.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Pan asked bluntly.

"Me kiss you? I should ask why did you kiss me?"

"You leaned forward. I thought you were going to kiss me."

"Nah uh!" Trunks retorted. "You hit my forehead and smiled seductively at me!"

"You wish I did! You bent down after I did, so you hit my head."

"Well you're the one who leaned forward first!" There was a pause. "Well...was it good?"

"What, you hitting my head?"

"No, the kiss!"

"Um...yeah. It was pretty good." The car approached Pan's house and Trunks parked in the driveway.

"Do...you want to kiss again?" Trunks asked as he blushed. Pan smiled.

"Sure." Without warning, she grabbed his head and kissed him, then released him and got of the car. "See you tomorrow, Trunks-chan!" She winked and ran into her house. Trunks smiled a dopey grin and pulled out of the driveway.

******

Bra let out a squeal of joy as she looked in her bathroom mirror.

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm ME!!" She bounced up and down, running her hands through her now long hair. "YES!!"

"Bra, calm down. It's not that interesting," Goten said with a sigh. "Although I'm really glad I don't have long hair to take care of anymore."

"See? You're just as happy as I am," Bra teased. "God, I was starting to miss your guy form."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your personality was totally off!"

"Oh..." Goten was hoping Bra would've said she missed his body. _Oh well._

"Plus your body," she added. Goten stared at her, bug-eyed.

"Wha...what?"

"I said I missed your body too. You've got a nice butt." Goten fell over anime-style.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Get up!" Bra smiled so innocently that Goten wouldn't have never guessed she would say something like that. Bra began giggling and jumped into his arms. "Silly! I like you."

"R-r-really?" Goten stuttered. "I...like you too. In fact, I love you." Goten gave Bra a long kiss, which was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both looked up to see Vegeta, glaring at Goten.

"What are you doing to my daughter, you third-class, worthless, jobless, weak-ass baka?" Vegeta growled. "I'll give you three seconds to get your hands off her and to leave my sight before I rip you limb from limb."

"EEK!!" Goten squealed. He got to his feet, dropping Bra on the floor in the process and ran like hell straight out the door. "I'll be back, Bra!" he called as he ran. Vegeta didn't even start counting. He simply started chasing.

******

"Hey Marron, does this mean we're going steady?" Yarikata asked. Marron giggled.

"Sure, if you want," she replied. "But I'll have to tell my dad and he just might kill you if my other friends don't first." Yarikata laughed nervously.

"You're not serious....are you?" Marron nodded, a grin plastered on her face. "Aw crap! I'm dead. Maybe I should give up the magic business."

"I think that'd be wise. How about this? I promise not to tell my friends or family about your trick and you promise not to pull any more pranks. Deal?"

"Deal. And one more thing. Are you serious about being my girl friend?"

"Why not? You're cute." Yarikata laughed at her comment.

"Thanks."


End file.
